1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic with an electronic module which can be disassembled rapidly.
2. Background
With the development of technology, the computational speeds of electronic devices become faster, the functions of the electronic devices have become richer, and the sizes of the electronic devices have become smaller. Thus, users utilize all kinds of electronic devices to meet their needs in their daily life.
For example, the users can communicate with other people or save/use all kinds of applications (Apps) by smartphones. Additionally, the users may work with their tablet computers, personal computers or laptop computers at their homes, schools, or offices, to finish their own works. Furthermore, the smartphones, the tablet computers, the personal computers and the laptop computers are capable of connecting with certain severs to access specific data.
However, it is becoming more difficult to actually distinguish or define different kinds of electronic devices from each other due to the development of technology. In other words, it's difficult to distinguish the smartphones from the tablet computers or distinguish the personal computers from the laptop computers clearly based on their sizes, functions or shapes.
For example, all-in-one computers (AIO) have been developed in recent years. A host of each all-in-one computer is disposed behind a display. Compared to the personal computers, sizes of the all-in-one computers are smaller, and the all-in-one computers are more aesthetically appealing than the personal computers (since displays and hosts of the personal computers are separated).
In prior art, each of the electronic devices (such as the all-in-one computers) comprises an optical disk drive (ODD) usually affixed to an installation frame by floating screws. When the users need to disassemble the optical disk drive, they have to disassemble the floating screws one by one first. However, it wastes too much time and the floating screws may be lost after loosening them. Moreover, it is hard to assemble or disassemble electronic modules from the all-in-one computers since there are too many components.